


Bee Mine

by dragonQuill907



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid!Lock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper cards were traded with little giggles; heart lollipops and chocolate candies were handed out like pounds at a currency exchange. Each and every student was laughing or smiling with their friends.<br/>Correction: each and every student except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in forever, and it's Valentine's Day, so here you go!
> 
> ((Might become part of a series of unrelated kidlock/holiday fics))

It was Valentine’s Day, and the classroom was decorated floor to ceiling with red paper hearts and pink streamers. Children were milling about, chattering with their friends and eyeing each other from across the room, blushing and scampering away when eye contact was made. Most of the girls and even some of the boys were positively giddy with the holiday spirit.

The teacher had decided to let the students pass out their valentines to each other as he tried desperately to ration the lone pizza he had been allowed to purchase for their “party.” Paper cards were traded with little giggles; heart lollipops and chocolate candies were handed out like pounds at a currency exchange. Each and every student was laughing or smiling with their friends.

Correction: each and every student except for one.

Sherlock Holmes stared at his empty desk, his chest strangely tight. He had told himself that he wouldn’t cry, yet the nine-year-old was dangerously close to tears. He shouldn’t be surprised at the lack of valentines given to him, really. None of the other children liked him, and they made sure he knew it. The girls all laughed at him when Sherlock had tried to hand them his own valentines, the ones he had stayed up late making himself. The cards all had bees and flowers decorating the fronts, and Sherlock had thought that the others would like them. Sally Donovan had ripped hers in half right in front of him, and Sherlock had struggled to keep his emotions together.

Mycroft had been right about Valentine’s Day, it was a nonsensical farce of a holiday that only appealed to the numb-minded masses, a group in which Sherlock knew he did not belong. The only reason he had not received any valentines was because he  _ chose _ not to participate in the idiotic mess that was Valentine's Day. 

That was what Sherlock had decided to tell himself, so it became the truth.

From Sherlock’s right, there came a small, hesitant voice.

“Um… hi, uh, Sherlock.”

The boy looked up to see none other than John Watson standing next to him, biting his lower lip and fidgeting, his hands behind his back.

“Hello, John,” he responded, his own hesitation peaking.

The blond cleared his throat. “Hi.”

“You said that already.”

John flushed, the tips of his ears turning the same color as the decorations on the wall.“I know I did. Um… did you get any valentines?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Sherlock frowned. “Because I don’t want any. Valentine’s Day is for idiots.”

“Oh,” muttered John, his voice even smaller than before. “Um… I- I don’t-”

“You were going to say something presumably about whatever is behind your back,” Sherlock pointed out helpfully, almost hopefully. He deleted the thought as soon as he had it.

“Yeah, I was,” John replied, his eyes cast down. He cleared his throat once more before continuing, “I really like the valentines you made. I like the bees.”

“I like bees a lot,” Sherlock said. “I’m gonna be a beekeeper when I’m too old to be a pirate.”

“Really?” John asked, swaying on his feet. “That’s neat!”

“Yes. So, what is it that’s behind your back?”

“Nothing,” John replied.

“There is something,” Sherlock insisted. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be standing like that."

The other boy bit his lip and suddenly thrust a gaudy card at Sherlock’s face. It was a big red heart lined with white lacy trim and peppered with heart stickers. On the other side was a note, and it read:

_ Dear Sherlock, _

_ I think you’re really smart. The way you know things about people is really amazing. I think you are the most interesting boy in class and I want to be your friend. _

_ Love, John Watson _

Sherlock smiled at the note and looked up at John, whose face was covered in despair. Immediately, the taller boy realized his mistake.

“You’re not an idiot, John,” he said. The other boy looked up at him hopefully. “Thank you for the valentine. It’s the best one ever. I was just annoyed because I hadn’t gotten any.”

John grinned, the smile lighting up his whole face. “I’m glad you like it!”

Sherlock smiled back, feeling for the first time that day genuinely happy.

“Hey,” John said, “can I sit with you for lunch?”

“Of course!” Sherlock affirmed, nodding at the empty chair next to him. “We’re friends now.”

John sat down eagerly, tapping his feet on the tile floor. “So, you really wanna be a pirate?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied seriously. “I’m going to sail the ocean and go on hundreds of adventures to find lost gold, and I’m going to be  _ famous _ .”

“Wow,” said John, thoroughly enthralled. “That sounds really neat! What are you gonna be called?”

“Captain Sherlock Holmes the Great, hopefully,” Sherlock replied with gusto. “And I’ll probably need a first mate.”

John’s blue eyes lit up, and Sherlock grinned.

 

~*~

 

“Mycroft!”

Sherlock ran out of school, clutching his lone valentine to his chest. He launched himself onto Mycroft, relying on his older brother to catch him before he fell; like always, Mycroft’s arms wrapped around Sherlock’s body as soon as Sherlock’s little feet left the ground.

“How was your Valentine’s Day, little brother?”

“It was great!” Sherlock exclaimed. “Look at my valentine! John made it for me. He’s got an older sister, too, and a dog like Redbeard but a lot smaller. He promised to be my first mate!”

Mycroft smiled and placed Sherlock back on the ground, ruffling his dark, curly hair. “That does sound like an exciting day.”

“But that’s not even the best part, Myc! He wants to be my friend!”

 


End file.
